Never break a promise
by Stop Having Curly Hair
Summary: He'll come back. He promised. He never breaks a promise... One-shot. Pokeshipping.


**R&R and add me to your favorite authors!**

**Please leave one-shot prompts in your reviewssss :)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**~ xoxoRy**

* * *

**Never break a promise**

She sat on her diving board legs flailing and arms supporting her chin. She often sat here. Everyday as soon as the last trainer left and the fake smile she kept on her face had vanished.

It was icy cold in Cerulean at this time of year. It felt as if the freezing temperature was cutting through her bare arms.

Her tear stained face looked straight up through her glass roof at the shining stars above. Her mind clouded by the thoughts about a boy with messy raven hair and russet eyes.

_How was he? What was he doing? Was he happy? Why didn't he call...?_

The last question lingered on racking her brain for an answer to its tremendous curiosity.

_Why didn't he call? Did he miss me?_

The previous question was replaced by the intensity of her new thought.

_Maybe I don't matter. Maybe I'm just a nobody._

This desire to know had been eating her brain. She had to put an end to her misery. She had to move on. After all he moved on, why couldn't she?

_Because I love him._

She answered her own question. A tear rolled down her cheek. She had slipped into depression. Her sisters were worried. She visited his mom everyday; his mom treated her like her own child. Delia looked at her sadly and stroked her hair, maybe made some hot chocolate. Delia was worried too

_Why are you doing this to yourself? _

_Because I love him, because he'll come back from his adventure just like he always does._

It had been 3 years. She had waited for 3 years.

_Misty, I know it's hard for you but you have to move on, he wouldn't want you to be this way. _

Delia tried to comfort her, but it never worked.

_He'll come back. He'll show up at my door with his stupid grin. The way he always does. I'll be mad and he'll say sorry and everything will be ok._

Delia looked at her with sad eyes. Delia cried, Misty cried.

_He'll come back….._

_Hey Red._

Gary would often visit, trying to cheer her up. It never worked.

_He'll come back won't he Gary?_

She searched his eyes for an answer she awaited, a yes. Gary just sadly looked away.

_Don't do this Red, Ashy-boy's heart would be broken if he saw you like this..._

_But he'll come back. I know it Gary!_

Gary would give her a hug, try to make her smile, but there was only one person who could make her tears stop, and he wasn't back yet.

Brock would also visit and try to make her happier, try to bring her to life, but every time he failed and looked at her with a hurt expression, to see his baby sister like this was unbearable.

_3 years Misty._

_He didn't call Brock._

_I know._

_He's an idiot._

_I know._

A few months later Misty had stopped talking to anyone but the trainers that entered her gym. She remembered the day 4 years ago... She often thought of that day.

_Haiya Misty._

_What are you doing here Ash._

_I.. I came to visit._

_You can't do this to me Ash, you can't come after so many years after not calling or..._

_I'm sorry._

_That doesn't fix anything Ash._

_I know._

_Go away._

_I can't._

_Why not?_

_Because.._

_Because what?_

_I love you._

_..._

_Misty I'm sorry I really am but I can't stay without you and I'm really bad at this stuff and you know that I'm bad at this stuff cause you-_

_Shut up Ash._

_Will you marry me?_

_...Promise you'll always come back? You'll never leave me again?_

_I promise._

_Then... Okay._

She sat on her diving board and remembered another day... a much sadder day.

_BREAKING NEWS: An avalanche hit the Pokémon league in Unova, Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum saved a girl's life by pushing her out of the way but he is in critical condition in a nearby Pokécenter._

That was the worst day of her life. She remembered the pain, the shock, the sadness.

_He'll come back, he promised. He never breaks a promise._

Misty lost balance and slipped. She was sent falling into the deathly cold pool. The water felt like a blade, a sharp cold pain. The water caused the diamond ring to slip off her ring finger. Misty closed her eyes. Her tears merged with the water.

_He'll come back..._

_~fin_


End file.
